


Loathe

by Hotgitay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jade and Abigail chat about their  new boss at the office





	Loathe

“I loathe him”Abigail rolled her eyes 

“I’m sure you don’t really mean that”Jade said to her friend 

“He thinks he’s better than everyone”Abigail whines to her friend 

“Just give him a chance”Jade said to her

“I’ll try but I can’t say that it will be easy”Abigail states 

“The least you can do is try”Jade says to her 

“Ladies I need those reports on my desk by 5”Ryan said to them walking past them 

“I really don’t like that man”Abigail said rolling her eyes


End file.
